


Comfort

by Jowosuke



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Insecurity, Past Character Death, Self-Esteem Issues, no pedophilia over here, not actual shipping just pure emotional support between friends, on Schierke's part you can't tell me she doesn't love Guts, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jowosuke/pseuds/Jowosuke
Summary: Guts comforts an upset Schierke.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just love these two sm! The whole father figure thing between Schierke and Guts is adorable and I need more of it in my life.
> 
> Also I didn't read the manga because I have the big gay so I apologize for any inaccuracies!!

Words could hardly describe it, that crushing empty feeling residing inside the depths of Schierke's chest that only seemed to grow larger and eat away at her more feverishly with every cool breeze that blew the warm tears dripping from her eyes off course. It had been hours since the rest of her comrades had called it a day and said their goodnights, yet Schierke still instinctively pulled her hat down further with every sniffle in an attempt to hide her wretched weakness from the world. The young witch hugged her knees tightly, her thin robe serving as the only barrier between her and the cool, dirty rocks making up the mountainside that she rested upon. It felt as though the whole world was coming crashing down on her as her mind sprang from one negative thought to the next, lacking signs of an end to the self deprecation and anguish. She was already so caught up with beating herself up for her lack of skill, thoughts such as "All I managed to do was seal the troll's lair. I was able to call forth a great power, but I couldn't find the strength to fully control it, resulting in unnecessary destruction. The mistress had been teaching me for as long as I can remember, and I still suffer such a lack of experience and capability," often fading in and out of her mind during travels.

As if her own emotional battles- the constant thought that she still can't and never will be good enough, never be skillful enough to protect anyone- didn't take a large enough toll on her, her mistress' untimely death had increased the hollow feeling tenfold. She felt so alone, regardless of the many friendly faces surrounding her. Schierke rested the brim of her hat in between her thumb and index finger for a few moments before pulling it off of her head, brushing her vibrant green locks into her eyes as it descended. Schierke squeezed the hat into her chest, the faint scent of the mansion it carried urging more tears to come forward. The young witch's sobbing had quickly become and remained audible as she curled her small body further, wishing she could simply vanish if she squeezed tightly enough. She trusted that her mistress was right, that these people would be a part of her destiny, yet she still felt so out of place amongst them. She just wanted to go home, to her mansion, to her mistress.

"Oi," a deep yet familiar voice stole Schierke away from her thoughts, her breath hitching in her throat in response to a much too sharp inhale. Schierke knew she didn't have it in her to provide the man with an immediate response, as she was certain the weakness in her voice would be more than enough to put him off. Schierke quickly rubbed the underside of her hat's brim against her soaked cheeks as discretely as she could manage as she regulated her breathing, ready to put on her usual act. Schierke looked up from her hat, the anticipated sight of Guts approaching her being the first thing to greet the eyes she'd had closed for longer than she could remember. Schierke placed her hat back onto her head, "Wh-What are you doing out of bed at this time? You need to be getting as much rest as possible in order for your wounds to heal."

"I'll be fine," Guts stated, both of the two knowing full and well that his words held little to no truth or proper consideration of his situation. Schierke pouted, "You'll never listen, will you?"

Guts ignored her question, sitting down next to the mage, his demeanor as stoic as it usually was. Schierke stared at the emotionless look on his face for longer than she should have before relocating her gaze to the moon that glowed brilliantly in the highest point of the sky, flickering back to Guts every now and then. She could tell he wanted to say something, but simply either couldn't efficiently put his thoughts into words or some other reason of the like.

"It's not safe out at this hour," Guts said, breaking the silence, "anything could happen, and the rest of us would be totally clueless."

Schierke could feel heat forming in the pit of her stomach as embarrassment quickly set in, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize," Schierke's tone left her emotions easy to decipher. Guts let out a sigh as he lowered his head, waiting for silence to fall before speaking again. "That old lady meant a lot to you, I'd imagine."

"Yeah," Schierke said, ignoring how much of an understatement that really was. She simply could no longer find the energy to passionately talk about anything, nor did she want to open up to the swordsman that she hardly knew. "I'll be okay."

"Sitting up here crying at this time is what you think is okay?" Guts replied, his stern tone leaving little room for Schierke's response. Schierke looked down at her lap, curling back up as heat steadily rose onto her face. "You could hear me?" she asked.

"Yeah."

Schierke rested her chin on her knees, the sound of waves crashing and blood rushing through her face filling the tense silence. "I'm such an idiot," she thought, "I should have kept quiet." Guts gazed over at the mage, feeling a tinge of guilt as he came to better understand the situation.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up over it. There was nothing you could do," he said, assuming the loss of her mistress was the cause of Schierke's obvious sorrow.

"That's the worst part," Schierke said, "I couldn't save her. I've been training with her for as long as I can remember," Schierke's voice began to crack, "and I'm still so useless."

"You're smart enough to know that isn't true," Guts said, "that village wouldn't still be standing if it weren't for you."

"I caused more destruction than necessary, and it was my fault that Casca and Farnese were captured," Schierke said, her voice unsteady and ready to break, "I can't do any good without also causing harm."

"I'd take it over not having you at all any day," Guts said. Schierke gripped her robe, fighting back tears so as to not look even more pitiful than she already did. "If all I can do is harm the ones close to me, what's the point in keeping me around? I don't want to be any more dead weight than I already am," she said, feeling her body beginning to shake, "I'm so pathetic, it's-" Schierke was interrupted by Guts abruptly wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her in, "There's that mindset again," Guts said, embracing the young mage in his arms, his voice holding an annoyed tone yet being softer than Schierke had heard before. Schierke's vision began to shake, which was soon followed by her shoulders as tears began to flow down her already stained cheeks. Schierke wrapped her arms around Guts' abdomen, ignoring the fact that she was hardly able to reach all the way, as she let the warm stream and her high pitched squeaks flow freely.

Schierke dug her face deeper into the side of Guts' muscular body, unknowingly angling the brim of her hat upward until the next breeze blew it off. Guts grabbed it while it was still within reach, setting it down beside him. Unsure of what to do, Guts set his hand on Schierke's head, ruffling her hair slightly as her grip around him tightened and loosened. After what seemed like an eternity of sulking, Schierke finally let go of the swordsman, letting the back of her head fall into his lap. "Thanks," she said, her voice more quiet than before, "I needed that." Schierke reached over and grabbed her hat from beside Guts, resting it on her stomach. Schierke stared up at the moon, her heartbeat slowly starting to calm down.

"Everyone does cherish you," Guts said, "you've saved just about every one of our asses so far. All of us owe you our lives."

Schierke gasped at that, "It's- It's okay, really! It c-comes naturally," she assured.

"Saving people comes naturally?" Guts replied, "and you don't think you can do any good?"

Heat started to settle in Schierke's face again. She hadn't gotten praise like this in a long time, nor did she ever hear words like that from someone as cold and emotionless as Guts. "I guess when you put it like that..." Schierke said, her voice not much more than a whisper as she looked away in defeat. Guts smiled, well, it was little more than a smirk, but it sure was more than enough for Schierke. Schierke pulled one of Guts' arms close, wrapping her arms around it as she took in and let out a deep breath. Schierke dropped the tension in her shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut. Guts stared down at the young mage, "You're too good a student," he sighed, "your mistress would be proud."

It didn't take long for Schierke to fall asleep, as she was undeniably tired from the time she spent sulking. When that time came, Guts took it as an opportunity to carefully lift her up and bring her back to her bed in the cabin with the rest of the bunch.


End file.
